


Breast Treatment

by applecocoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecocoa/pseuds/applecocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo pergi ke gym untuk memperbesar ukuran dadanya. Sejak saat itu, dia harus menerima 'terapi hormon' dari Jongin, instrukturnya / "Aku bisa membuatnya jadi ukuran DD dalam waktu 3 bulan." / "Sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja Tuan Hitam." / KAISOO FIC. GENDERSWITCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Breast Treatment

Author: applecocoa

Rating: MA

Pairing: Kaisoo

Genre: GS, Smut

Warning: Genderswitch/GS, kebanyakan dirty talk, abal, gaje, typos, dibuat sama author yg belum berpengalaman -_-

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Kyungsoo pergi ke gym untuk memperbesar ukuran dadanya. Sejak saat itu, dia harus menerima 'terapi hormon' dari Jongin, instrukturnya / "Aku bisa membuatnya jadi ukuran DD dalam waktu 3 bulan." / "Sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja Tuan Hitam." / KAISOO FIC. GENDERSWITCH

Author Notes: Ide ini tiba-tiba dateng waktu dicurhatin temenku yang enggak pede karena 'itu'-nya kecil. Dan jangan salahin saya karena Kaisoo couple bikin nafsu. wkwk

 

* * *

 

 

"Ehm… eonni," Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan seorang wanita dengan tampilan sporty. Dia membaca nametag yang di baju perempuan itu. Byun Baekhyun.

"Iya ada apa adik kecil? Gym untuk anak-anak ada di dekat kolam renang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo merengut. "Aku bukan anak-anak. Umurku sudah 17 tahun!" protesnya kesal.

Baekhyun melongo. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah, mencari bukti bahwa perempuan didepannya benar-benar seorang remaja.

_Kets biru muda, okelah. Kets universal untuk segala usia._

_Kaos kaki putih… oke – oh tidak coraknya pororo. Dia pasti masih 12 tahun._

_Hot pants baby blue… hmm kalau dia 12 tahun orangtuanya tidak akan memperbolehkannya memakai ini. Dia pasti sudah 15 tahunan._

_Kaos putih… bergambar pororo lagi? Yah! Dia sebenarnya usia berapa sih?_

_Jaket tipis baby blue… baiklah, ini juga universal._

"Begini, aku tidak bisa memastikan umurmu karena penampilanmu sangat meragukan," ujar Baekhyun.

Kalau ini lapangan, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Mau sampai kapan dia dikira anak kecil? Memang semengerikan apa sih tubuhnya ini?

Dia segera menunjukkan benda yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, kartu pelajar. Ini adalah senjata ampuh untuk mengantisipasi orang-orang yang tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah remaja. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk bagian tanggal lahir dengan telunjuknya.

"Eh uh, jadi kau benar-benar sudah besar ya," gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku ingin berolahraga di gym ini. Dan aku ingin …" Kyungsoo memandang kiri dan kanan, kemudian berbisik pelan, "menambah ukuran payudaraku."

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. Tapi tidak aneh juga sih jika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ssi bisa melatihku, 'kan? Targetku dalam 4 bulan cup bra-ku menjadi B," bisik Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku bukan instruktur. Tapi aku punya teman instruktur yang terpercaya."

.

.

.

"La… laki-laki?" bisik Kyungsoo tidak yakin. "Tapi aku malu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Kyungsoo memandang dua orang instruktur yang sedang memberikan arahan kepada dua orang pria dewasa. Dari nametag mereka, Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui bahwa instruktur yang tinggi bernama Chanyeol, sedangkan yang berkulit agak hitam bernama Jongin.

Baekhyun bilang, Jongin yang akan melatih Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya setahun lebih muda darinya, jadi dia pasti lebih mengerti masalah anak SMA jaman sekarang.

Setelah dua orang dewasa itu selesai berlatih, Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo kira Baekhyun yang akan mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin, tapi ternyata tidak. Wanita itu langsung pergi ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dia terpaku begitu saja ketika Jongin lewat di depannya. Harus bagaimana dia mengatakan pada pemuda ini?

"Hey, pintu keluar ada disana," ujar Jongin sambil mengelap keringat. Dia menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan dagunya.

_Hah? Aku diusir?_

"Hey Tuan Hitam, aku kesini untuk olahraga," Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Hah?" Jongin memandang perempuan didepannya lekat-lekat. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang perempuan inginkan. Badan kecil begitu masih saja ingin dikecilkan."

"Yah! Siapa bilang aku ingin mengecilkan badan!?" ujar Kyungsoo tersinggung. Iya, dia tahu kok badannya kelewat kurus. Tiap malam saja dia berdoa agar makanan yang dia makan lari ke perut, bukan cuma ke pipi saja.

"Oh jadi kau tidak ingin mengecilkan badan. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Melihatku?" goda Jongin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Tuan Hitam," Kyungsoo mencibir. "Aku kesini untuk… hmm." Jongin menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo sambil meneguk air minumnya. Gadis didepannya bungkam sambil meremas-remas ujung jaketnya.

"Meninggikan badan?" tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Badannya memang kecil. Dia juga sering berharap agar badannya bisa melar 5 cm, tapi sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan untuk pendek. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng. Bukan itu tujuannya kesini.

"Mengecilkan paha?" tebak Jongin lagi.

 _Pahaku sudah kecil._  Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Meningkatkan kemampuan kaki?"

 _Memangnya aku atlet?_  Jongin kembali melihat gelengan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa? Aku malas menebak. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya ya sudah, aku mau pergi sekarang," Jongin mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu memanggul ranselnya dengan satu tangan. Sepertinya dia langsung pergi ke gym setelah pulang sekolah. Bisa dilihat dari seragam yang menyembul dari dalam ransel ketika dia sedang menutup tasnya.

Kyungsoo meraih ujung baju Jongin ketika pemuda itu akan keluar ruangan.

"Apalagi?" ucap Jongin kesal. Kalau Kyungsoo bukan perempuan, mungkin dia sudah tersangkut dengan sukses di ring basket. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin bisa pulang awal, tapi perempuan ini membuat keberuntungannya tersendat begitu saja.

Dengan malu-malu, Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuk ke dadanya. Dia menegadah, memandang reaksi Jongin. Pemuda itu masih masih SMA dan dia instruktur gym, harusnya dia tahu. Semoga saja dia tidak salah menerjemahkan. "Aku mau… ini…"

"Minta sana ke ibumu," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hai. Hah? Minta? Ke ibunya?

"Pororo 'kan?" tanya Jongin.

"AAAARRRGHHH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HAH!? INI SULIT DIJELASKAAAAAAN," jerit Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikir perempuan," Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang merengut sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"Buka tanganmu lebih lebar, Payudara Kecil," ujar Jongin terang-terangan.

Kyungsoo melotot, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga didekatnya. Kyungsoo melepas sebelah sepatunya dan meleparnya ke wajah Jongin.

BUK!

"ARGH!"

"Tuan Hitam, mati saja kau."

Sepanjang latihan, lelaki itu terus saja mengejek tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menyumpal laki-laki itu dengan sepatu yang tersisa di kakinya. Ada saja yang dikomentarinya. Dari dadanya yang seperti papan, pinggulnya yang seperti milik nenek-nenek rematik, pipinya yang sebesar perut balita, hingga…

"Sepertinya satu-satunya bagian tubuhmu yang bagus hanyalah bokong," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Jongin-ssi, bisa pelan sedikit? Daritadi kau membuatku risih. Kau tidak tahu orang-orang melihat ke arah kita? Kau tidak tahu mereka mengira aku akan diperkosa?" Kyungsoo berdumal.

"Well Kyungsoo, ini sebenarnya bagian dari latihan," ujar Jongin.

"Melihat senyum mesummu, sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja Tuan Hitam."

Jongin memandang gadis kecil di depannya. Sepertinya gadis ini menarik. Perempuan lain yang digoda olehnya akan bertingkah seperti orang gila hanya karena senyum kecilnya. Tapi perempuan ini berbeda. Dirty talk yang dia keluarkan pun tidak bisa membuat pipinya memerah. Dia hanya akan berteriak, protes besar-besaran seperti orang demo, atau menendang bokong Jongin. Perempuan yang unik... dan berani.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku melakukannya sesuai prosedur," Jongin berkilah. "Kau pasti belum mendengar tentang terapi hormon. Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo-ah, salah satu penyebab seseorang bisa berubah bentuk tubuh saat remaja adalah karena hormon," Jongin memulai. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak memperhatikan, tapi Jongin tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia mendengarkan. Dia hanya sedang merajuk. Dia kesal karena terus-terusan diganggu olehnya. "Hormon juga mempengaruhi bentuk tubuhmu. Jika hormonmu tinggi, payudara dan bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang lain akan semakin terbentuk. Lalu..."

"Jangan betele-tele, Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeringai mesum. Benar bukan kalau dia mendengarkan? "Dan apa tadi? 'Kyungsoo-ah'? Aku setahun lebih tua darimu!"

Jongin ingin tertawa rasanya ketika dia melihat wajah polos itu sedang marah. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengintimidasi orangtuanya dengan laba-laba mainan. Matanya yang melebar, bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut lucu, alisnya yang bertaut... reaksinya sangat mengundang untuk dimangsa.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mempercepat pembesaran payudaramu, Kyung," goda Jongin. "Dengan terapi hormon yang lain, yang lebih ampuh daripada sekedar terapi mental," dia menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Bukan mental? Berarti… fisik? Tidak, terimakasih," Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini tidak sakit kok. Dan sebenarnya sih, menyenangkan. Gundukanmu bisa berukuran B dalam waktu sebulan, bahkan aku bisa membuatnya jadi ukuran DD dalam waktu 3 bulan,"

Jongin tersenyum manis ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Sepertinya promosinya berhasil. Bocah kecil itu kelihatannya mulai tertarik. Apa kata-katanya di awal '..sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja Tuan Hitam' sudah dia lupakan? Padahal kata-kata itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Kau tertarik, Kyungsoo?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berhenti menjalankan butterfly press-nya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Apa itu... benar-benar bisa berhasil dengan cepat?"

"Kau meragukan instrukturmu?"

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka berdua memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Dari gerbang hingga memasuki kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya orang lain.

"Nanti malam mereka baru pulang," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia duduk di meja belajarnya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pertamakali?"

"Buka bajumu," ujar Jongin enteng. Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalanya. "Kenapa? Aku harus mengukur payudaramu!" Kali ini sebuah kamus menghantam kepalanya. "Baiklah, mungkin langsung remas saja."

"KIM JONGIIIIIIINNNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu berlari mendekati pemuda tan itu, kemudian menghujaninya dengan cubitan dan pukulan. "Bisa - tidak - kau - berhenti - berkata - mesum!?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin keras-keras di setiap jeda.

Jongin hanya tertawa pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke kasur dengan cepat. Tangannya mengunci tangan Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan kakinya. Kali ini dia tersenyum puas. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Kyungsoo, sehingga sang pemilik harus memalingkan muka jika tidak ingin wajah merahnya ketahuan.

_Oh jadi selain menanyakan tujuanya ke gym, seperti ini caranya membuat dia malu?_

"J-jongin apa yang...?" Kyungsoo gelagapan ketika tangan pemuda itu mulai menyentuh kaos dan jaketnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik ketika jaketnya dilempar ke sofa kamar oleh Jongin. Dia memandang ngeri kaosnya yang terlah tersingkap. Perut mulusnya terekspos begitu saja, begitu pula sebagian bra-nya.

"Wah sepertinya kau punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan, Kyung. Bukan hanya bokongmu saja," Jongin mengecup sekilas perut Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Kau kesini untuk memberiku training cara memperbesar dada, bukan untuk mencium perutku!" protes Kyungsoo.

Wanita bermata besar itu meronta dibawah tubuh Jongin. Melihat tubuh kecil itu bergeliat-geliat tidak nyaman, Jongin hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Apa anak ini sedang menggodanya?

"Jangan bergerak berlebihan, atau aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu."

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti ketika mendengar kata terakhir Jongin. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika kaosnya dibuang ke sembarang arah oleh Jongin. Badannya merinding ketika jari-jari Jongin mulai menyelinap ke bagian punggungnya. Tangan besar itu membelai lembut punggungnya sebelum melepas kaitan bra-nya. Kyungsoo tidak berani membuka mata ketika kain tipis itu sudah terlepas sempurna.

Laki-laki tan itu memandang dua gundukan kecil dibawah badannya. Dia memposisikan telapak tangan di bawah ketiak Kyungsoo. Bisa dia rasakan hangat tubuh dan kencangnya gundukan itu. Dia menggerakkan tangan ke bagian bawah payudara Kyungsoo, mengukurnya. Tangannya kemudian mengukur bagian tengah gundukan itu. Tidak sengaja dia menyentuh puncak nipple Kyungsoo. Dia bisa mendengar suara nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu dan gerakannya yang tidak nyaman di bawah sana.

"31 inchi, cup AA," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo masih belum berani membuka matanya. "Cup-mu bahkan lebih kecil dari cup A. Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai."

"J-jongin sebentar," Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, tapi dia belum punya nyali untuk memandang mata Jongin. "J-jangan buat ukuran bra-ku jadi DD. C… C saja cukup."

Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa mukanya sekarang. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah mesum Jongin ketika melihatnya.

"As your wish," ujar Jongin sambil menahan tawa. "Pelajaran pertama cukup mudah, mainkan payudaramu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini. Lihat gerakanku, jangan tutup matamu lagi."

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo memandang tangan besar Jongin yang menangkup kedua nipple mungilnya.

"Wow, santai Kyung," ujar Jongin ketika tiba-tiba saja payudara Kyungsoo mengeras. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, menyadari seberapa terangsangnya dia.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang ketika dua tangan besar itu membelai buah dadanya perlahan. Jari-jari Jongin menari indah disana, membentuk sebuah lingkaran, menekan-nekannya lembut, hingga kemudian dia mencubiti bukit kembar itu. Keringat Kyungsoo hampir menetes ketika jari Jongin berada tepat di ujung nipplenya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga…

"Uhhhhhh…" mata Jongin melebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendesah. Ternyata disini titik sensitifnya. Menarik sekali, dia tidak terlalu terangsang di bagian nipple, tapi jika ujungnya sudah disentuh, dia tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Pantas saja nafas Kyungsoo agak berbeda ketika dia mengukur bagian tengah payudaranya tadi.

Jongin bersikap seakan tidak tahu. Dia memainkan ujung nipple Kyungsoo, memelintirnya berkali-kali hingga Kyungsoo hilang kendali. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi Jongin. Ada kepuasan lain ketika melihat perempuan kuat yang tadi sempat menendangnya berulang kali hampir lumpuh.

"Lalu seperti ini," Jongin meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo hingga perempuan itu memekik tertahan. Tak ada satu jengkal pun yang Jongin lewatkan. Dia sengaja memperbanyak dan memperkuat remasan di ujung nipplenya, agar perempuan itu bisa semakin lemas dibawahnya.

_Baru disentuh dada saja dia sudah hampir gila. Bagaimana jika seluruh badan?_

"Baiklah, lakukan sendiri," ujar Jongin sambil menghentikan remasannya. Kyungsoo mengehembuskan nafas lega ketika tangan besar itu beralih dari badannya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak tahan jika Jongin melakukan lebih lama dari itu. Bisa-bisa dia ketahuan orgasme.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang ragu-ragu, pemuda itu memilih mengambil inisiatif. Dia menempatkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya, lalu menuntunnya untuk membelai, meremas, mencubit, dan tentu saja, bermain ekstra dengan puncak nipple itu.

_Ah sial, celanaku!_

Jongin melirik celananya yang terasa semakin sempit.

_Sial Kyung, aku masih ingin membuatmu mendesah tapi kau berhasil membuatku terangsang._

Jongin meremas puncak bukit Kyungsoo lebih kuat agar dia bisa mendengar pertahanan Kyungsoo yang runtuh dan desahan indah dari mulutnya. Setelah mendengar apa yang dia mau, dia segera beranjak dari kasur itu.

"Sore yang indah Kyung, tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk sering-sering menyentuh payudaramu, oke?" ujar Jongin. "Dan lebih baik jika kau mendesahkan namaku," bisiknya seduktif sambil mencium puncak nipple Kyungsoo, menyisakan seorang wanita yang frustasi karena payudaranya semakin bereaksi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyung. Salam untuk nipplemu yang imut itu."

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kau tahu? Kau terlihat menggairahkan dengan keringatmu yang tak berhenti menetes itu,” Jongin menyangga dagu dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dia sedang duduk di kursi kamar Kyungsoo, sedangkan si pemilik kamar sedang duduk di kasurnya.  
Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. Sudah dua hari dia mendengar ocehan kotor Jongin. Orang itu tidak pernah kehabisan kata untuk membicarakan badannya. Dadanya lah, paha, bokong, bahkan tadi di gym dia dengan blak-blakan menanyakan bulu vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah patah semangat untuk mengingatkan orang itu. Dia meracuni Jongin pun, manusia itu masih bisa mengoceh.  
“Orangtuamu pulang jam berapa?” tanya Jongin.  
“Mereka tidak pulang hari ini. Mereka pergi ke luar kota, paling cepat 2 hari lagi pulang.”  
“Ya sudah, aku menginap disini saja,” ujar Jongin.  
“Yah! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu!”  
“Ya sudah, payudaramu tidak akan besar-besar.”  
Kyungsoo langsung merengut. Kenapa dadanya yang jadi jaminan?  
“Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Kita latihan saja sekarang saja. Buka bajumu, bra-nya sekalian.” Jongin memerintah.  
Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri lalu bersembunyi dibalik lemari pakaiannya. Jongin memandang wanit itu dari tempat dia duduk. Matanya melirik nakal pada wanita yang sedang kebingungan itu. Beberapa kali pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Kyungsoo selalu memilih untuk memalingkan muka lebih dulu.  
Jongin terkekeh geli ketika Kyungsoo memunggunginya. Tangan perempuan itu terlihat ragu ketika dia menyentuh dan melepas kaosnya. Bahu sempit dan punggung mulus itu terpampang jelas di mata Jongin. Kulitnya yang putih bersih semakin memberikan nilai plus. Pemuda itu seperti termakan omongan sendiri. Ternyata bukan hanya bokong dan perut Kyungsoo saja yang bagus.  
Kyungsoo tidak segera membuang kaosnya. Kain itu digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya. Gadis itu bermaksud agar payudaranya tidak terekspos jika bra-nya jatuh nanti. Jari kecilnya menggapai-gapai sesuatu dibelakang punggung. Kaitan bra-nya sudah ketemu, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk melepasnya?  
Kyungsoo agak panik ketika melihat bayangan Jongin di lantai. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya.  
“Kau kelihatan gugup sekali. Kita tidak sedang melakukan malam pertama. Kyung,” ujar Jongin sensual. Nafas Jongin tepat mengenai telinga Kyungsoo. “Tapi aku tidak janji sih jika selaput daramu jebol hari ini.”  
Gadis itu meremas kaosnya kuat-kuat ketika Jongin meraih kaitan bra-nya. Dengan mudah dia melepas kaitan itu. Melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik, Jongin memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit. Dia merampas kaos dan bra Kyungsoo, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke belakang sofa.  
Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, dada Kyungsoo sudah tidak tertutup oleh apapun, kecuali oleh tangan Jongin yang dengan nakalnya menggerayangi gundukan itu. Dengan seenaknya Jongin menyandarkan dagu di bahu Kyungsoo dan meniup-niup puting mungilnya. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan kedua payudara Kyungsoo hingga memantul-mantul di jarinya.  
“Kyung, aku ingin menjepitmu putingmu dengan mulutku. Boleh ya?” ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo bergidik. Belaian halus di payudaranya membuatnya merinding.  
“Ti-tidak,” tolaknya.  
“Kalau begitu, aku cium lagi ya?” Jongin masih sibuk bermain dengan payudara mungil itu. Dia belum puas melihat benda kecil itu memantul-mantul lucu di tangannya.  
Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin keras-keras, tangannya mengarahkan lengan Jongin ke mulut kecilnya. Dia baru saja akan mengigit Jongin, ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba. Dia kemudian melakukan hal yang efeknya hampir sama dengan obat penenang (dan perangsang) bagi Kyungsoo.  
“Uhhhhhh ahhhhhh…”  
Jongin mengeluarkan smirk favoritnya ketika suara itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Badan itu kembali lumpuh hanya karena sebuah sentuhan kecil di puting. Ujung bukit Kyungsoo memang menarik.  
“Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak impas ya,” ujar Jongin. “Kemarin payudaramu mengeras, adikku juga. Tapi hari ini, hanya payudaramu saja yang mengeras.”  
“BERHENTI BERKATA KOTOR ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGORENG TAS DAN SEPATUMU!!!!!!” teriak Kyungsoo kesal.  
Jongin ingin sekali tertawa. Dia masih punya banyak tas dan sepatu di rumah. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar marah, dia memilih untuk diam dan memasang muka bersalah. Sekali-sekali boleh juga menyenangkan perempuan ini. Toh ini perempuan ini sudah membuatnya senang dari kemarin.  
Jongin menempatkan diri di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat tidak canggung, tetapi malah cenderung bersemangat. Padahal pemiliknya saja hampir kena serangan jantung ketika tangan besar itu membelai-belai bukit kembarnya.  
Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat, takut jika dia akan mendesah. Tapi ternyata Jongin tidak meremas payudaranya dengan biadab seperti kemarin, melainkan memijat lembut dada mungil itu. Tangannya menekan pelan payudara Kyungsoo. Semua gerakannya dilakukan secara perlahan dan tidak tergesa-gesa.  
Hanya saja, Kyungsoo harus ingat bahwa instrukturnya ini adalah laki-laki mesum. Lelaki itu tidak akan membiarkan payudara Kyungsoo berhenti mengeras. Keringat Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengucur ketika Jongin mencubit nipplenya dan meniup-niupnya seduktif. Dia bahkan sempat mencuri sebuah gigitan di puncak bukitnya.  
“Hei, apa kau mulai menikmati sentuhanku?” tanya Jongin.  
“Apa!? Tentu saja tidak.”  
“Jadi, kau lebih suka jika aku meremas dadamu kuat-kuat?”  
“Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham.”  
“Kalau begitu, kau lebih suka yang lembut?”  
“Eh!?” Mata burung hantu itu membesar lucu.  
“Tidak bisa jawab? Apa itu artinya ‘iya’?”  
“Sudah kubilang jangan salah paham!”  
“Oh, kebetulan hari ini aku ingin sekali meremas payudaramu sampai…”  
“JANGAAAAAANNN!!!!” Kyungsoo menjerit.  
“Berarti…?”  
Muka Kyungsoo memerah sampai ke telinga. dia membuang muka sambil berdecih kesal pada Jongin.  
“Kemarin kau masih bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa, tapi hari ini kau sudah bisa memilih perlakuan untuk payudaramu. Kau berkembang dengan cepat, Kyung.”  
“Kim Jongin bodoh, bukan seperti itu maksudku.”  
“Secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengakuinya.” Jongin bersiul-siul senang.  
“Terkutuk kau, Kim Jongin,” umpat Kyungsoo.  
.  
.  
.  
Malam harinya…  
“MANUSIA HITAM, JELEK, PESEK, MESUM, KEMBALIKAN BARANG-BARANGKU!!!!!” jerit Kyungsoo. Dia duduk meringkuk di kasurnya. Suasana di luar cukup dingin, sedangkan dia tidak memakai atasan apapun. Jongin mengambil selimut, bantal, dan gulingnya. Bra dan kaosnya juga tidak dikembalikan kepada sang pemilik. Laki-laki itu duduk di sofa kamar sambil melihat usaha Kyungsoo untuk menutupi bukit kembarnya.  
“Apa sih salahnya berjalan topless? Aku sudah sering melakukannya di rumah,” ujar Jongin santai.  
“Itu karena kau laki-laki, bodoh!” teriak Kyungsoo.  
“Tidak ada salahnya jika kau melakukannya juga, Kyung. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan payudaramu. Kau saja yang berlebihan.”  
Jongin sialan, aku tidak mau kau menerkamku seperti kemarin! Tadi saja kau sempat mengigit dadaku.  
“Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan,” Kyungsoo memeluk kedua lututnya, menyerah. Laki-laki itu suka sekali mencari keuntungan darinya. “Jongin, aku kedinginan! Kau tidak tahu suhu sudah semakin turun? Kau ini tamu tapi kenapa semenyebalkan ini sih?”  
Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menjatuhkan badan ke sofa. Dia menarik selimut Kyungsoo hingga menutupi leher. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melemparinya dengan lampu kamar.  
Sambil merengut, Kyungsoo tidur meringkuk di kasurnya. Tentunya dengan posisi menyamping dan membelakangi Jongin. Dia mencakar-cakar kasurnya kesal. Andai saja dia bisa mengusir Jongin sejak tadi…  
PLUK  
Sebuah kain jatuh ke mukanya. Kyungsoo melebarkannya dengan kedua tangan. Itu kaos. Warnanya hitam dan ukurannya besar sekali. Seingatnya, dia tadi memakai kaos warna putih. Ukurannya juga pas dengan badan mungilnya. Bagaimana mungkin kaosnya bisa melar secepat ini?  
“Pakai saja itu. Tidak usah pakai bra.”  
Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh benda empuk berbentuk persegi panjang yang menjatuhi kepalanya, disusul sebuah kain yang lebar, tebal, dan hangat.  
“Lihat, aku berperasaan kan? Sudah jangan berisik lagi.”  
Kyungsoo meraba-raba benda yang baru saja menjatuhinya. Bantal dan selimut. Cepat-cepat dia memakai kaos hitam tadi dan duduk kembali.  
“Jong…” Bibirnya otomatis terkatup ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki terlelap di sofa. Guling mengganjal kepalanya, tangannya menyilang didepan dada, dan dia… telanjang dada. Perempuan itu memandang kaos yang melekat di badannya.  
Ternyata dia baik juga.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi harinya…  
Suhu sudah menghangat, udara berubah menjadi segar, matahari mulai masuk melalui jendela kamar. Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena dia terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk, melainkan karena dia merasa selimutnya tambah berat. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.  
Matanya melebar melihat Jongin didepannya. Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Wajah mereka berhadapan, dan tangan Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk pinggangnya. Yang membuatnya tambah kaget, mereka sama-sama tidak memakai atasan.  
Kyungsoo melongok ke bawah, memandang dadanya yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Tidak ada bekas baby oil disana. Padahal dia yakin dia belum membersihkannya. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, terdapat cairan bening menempel di putingnya.  
“Itu saliva-ku,” ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. “Aku menjilatnya barusan.”  
“Yah! Kim Jongin sialan! Ini sama dengan pelecehan! Pergi sana!” Kyungsoo mengamuk. Dia menendang-nendang kaki Jongin, memukul-mukulnya keras, dan mendorongnya agar jatuh dari tempat tidur.  
Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak cukup beruntung. Badannya yang kecil tidak dapat menggeser badan Jongin yang berat layaknya batu. Yang ada malah Jongin menariknya mendekat. Lelaki itu melesakkan wajahnya diantara bukit kembar Kyungsoo. Nafas dan rambut Jongin dengan sukses menggelitik payudaranya, membuatnya berkali-kali menggeliat geli.  
Jongin tentu saja tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Posisi dada Kyungsoo sudah sangat strategis untuk disantap. Jongin menggerakkan wajahnya pelan, merasakan lembut payudara Kyungsoo yang mengenai hidung dan pipinya. Sangat beruntung dia mendapat client seperti Kyungsoo.  
“Ini bagian dari program terapi.”  
“Yah! Bagaimana bisa!? Minggir sana!”  
Bukan Jongin namanya jika langsung tunduk pada perintah. Dia menjilat bibirnya sekilas sebelum…  
“Aaaahhh j-ja-ngan… aaaaahhhhh,” desahan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin baru saja mencium puncak nipple-nya. Kali ini bibir Jongin mengecup terlalu dalam hingga puting Kyungsoo melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin menyeringai. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya hingga di dapat melahap seluruh bukit Kyungsoo.  
Lidah Jongin memijat pelan titik sensitif Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan melakukan French kiss. Dia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo yang semakin frustasi ketika lagi-lagi payudaranya mengeras. Putingnya mencuat didalam mulut Jongin.  
“J-jong… In… s-s-stop. Ergh uhhhhh a-aku… p-puting-ku… ahhhhh,” Kyungsoo berusaha merangkai kata diantara desahannya. Ini yang terjadi padanya dua hari yang lalu, tepat ketika Jongin meninggalkannya. Kemarin lusa dia bisa menenangkannya dengan cara menekan-nekan payudaranya perlahan. Tapi untuk sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dia menyentuh payudaranya, bisa-bisa Jongin ikut serta dan payudaranya akan mengeras seharian.  
“Aku senang kau mendesahkan namaku, Kyung,” Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang terangsang. Dia meneruskan untuk terus menyerang titik paling sensitif di dada Kyungsoo.  
Jongin mengganti posisi mereka. Kali ini Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya. Lidahnya beralih menggelitik leher Kyungsoo, sedangkan jari-jarinya menelusuri selangkangan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu agak gemetar karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.  
“J-Jong… In… b-berhen… ti…”  
Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. Tangannya menurunkan celana Kyungsoo dan menelusuri alur bentuk ‘V’ menggiurkan di depannya. Kyungsoo mengatupkan pahanya, tetapi dia lupa bahwa tangan Jongin masih ada di selangkangannya. Tangan Jongin terjepit dengan sukses, jari-jari besar itu menekan vagina Kyungsoo.  
Merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bagian kewanitaannya, Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar memejamkan mata dan menggelinjang hebat. Sebuah cairan mengalir keluar dari lubangnya, membasahi celana dalamnya tanpa dapat dia kendalikan. Kakinya bergerak liar dan tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah benda keras yang tergantung diatasnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Tergantung? Sekarang dia pasti dalam masalah.  
Ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata, dia melihat wajah Jongin yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Itu bukan tatapan menggoda ataupun jahil yang biasa dia berikan. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.  
“Kau harus bertanggung jawab,” ujarnya singkat.  
Kyungsoo membulatkan mata ketika Jongin melepas celana didepannya.  
“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KIM JONGIN!?” jerit Kyungsoo kaget. Dia menjerit kembali ketika celana dalamnya dibuka dengan paksa oleh Jongin.  
“Nggghhhh… aaaaahhhh… h-henti-kan… aaahhhhh,” desahan memalukan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu sudah berusaha untuk menyepak Jongin dan berteriak memaki-makinya, tapi tubuhnya lumpuh. Jauh lebih lumpuh daripada saat ujung bukitnya disentuh. Jongin menjilati vaginanya tanpa ampun. Salah satu daerah tersensitif di badannya itu disedot-sedot hingga terdengar bunyi decakan keras. Vagina Kyungsoo berkedut-kedut tanpa henti. Cairan orgasmenya menyembur seperti mata air dengan cepat.  
“Sudah terlambat, Payudara Kecil. Siapa suruh kau membuat adikku bangun?” ujar Jongin. “Oh iya, kenapa vaginamu susah sekali dibersihkan, Kyung? Perlu kuberi service pembersihan ekstra?”  
Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo. Otot kenyal itu meraba-raba lubang sempit yang masih terus mengeluarkan cairan itu. Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan menggelinjang merasakan kehangatan lain masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kewanitaannya diaduk-aduk dengan sensual oleh laki-laki didepannya. Lidah Jongin berkali-kali masuk dan keluar dalam lubangnya. Ketika menggelinjang, tidak sengaja vaginanya menampar bibir Jongin, membuat pemuda itu semakin bernafsu untuk bermain lebih lama.  
“Kyung, kau punya kondom?” tanya Jongin. Jarinya mengelus pelan klitoris Kyungsoo, sekedar agar tangannya tidak menganggur begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, yaitu agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairannya.  
Kyungsoo menggeleng.  
“Benarkah?” Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Dinding vagina itu menjepitnya lumayan kuat, hingga dia berpikir dua kali untuk melesakkan pedangnya ke dalam sana. Kyungsoo berjengit, walaupun tidak sampai menjerit.  
“Aaaaaahhhh a-aku… tidak… ugggghhhh nggggghhhh b-bohong,” ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata.  
Jongin menyeringai. Desahan yang semakin indah.  
“Sayang sekali,” Jongin kali ini melesakkan dua jari. Kyungsoo memekik, tapi desahan tidak juga berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin menggerakkan dua jarinya untuk memperlebar lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Dia mencubit-cubit ujung bukit Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.  
Jongin menambah satu lagi jarinya. Kyungsoo semakin gila dibawahnya, apalagi setelah Jongin menyodok titik kenikmatan yang tersembunyi di dalam kewanitaannya. Jongin sendiri semakin frustasi karena adiknya sudah merengek minta dijepit. Wajah Kyungsoo juga semakin membuatnya tergoda. Mata yang sayu akibat nafsu, bibir merah merekah yang setengah terbuka, payudara yang tak henti-hentinya bergoyang, kulit putih bersih yang dibanjiri keringat, kaki mengangkang… Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Dia ingin vagina Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo menahan Jongin ketika laki-laki itu menggesekkan pusaka mereka. Dia menggeleng keras. “A-aku… ugh takut… hamil…” kata Kyungsoo.  
“Akan kukeluarkan di luar. Tapi dengan satu syarat.”  
“A-apa? Ngggghhhh…”  
“Kau jadi yeojachinguku.”  
“Ti-tidak.”  
“Kau mau hamil?”  
Kyungsoo menggeleng.  
“Kalau begitu sekarang kita resmi berpacaran.”  
“Kau tidak bisa… AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Kyungsoo berteriak keras ketika sebuah benda tumpul dan keras menerobos lubang sempitnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk memasukkan sebagian juniornya dulu. Jika terlalu banyak, dia takut Kyungsoo akan lebih kesakitan. Laki-laki itu diam sejenak agar perempuan dibawahnya dapat menyesuaikan benda baru yang menyumpal vaginanya.  
“Tahan, Kyung. Hanya sebentar,” Jongin berkata sambil mengulum payudara Kyungsoo. Dia merasa lega juniornya sudah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit dibawah sana.  
Tidak sengaja dia bergerak, dan tiba-tiba saja ujung pedangnya merobek sesuatu di dalam sana.  
“AARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH JONGIIIIIINNNNN!!!!” jerit Kyungsoo. Air mata mengalir di pipi gemuknya. Dia belum terbiasa, sedangkan benda itu malah membuatnya tambah sakit dengan membuat luka.  
“K-kau… hhhh… b-elum orgasme… t-tapi sudah menyebut namaku? Dan kau… hhhhh masih virgin?” Jongin berkata sambil terengah-engah. Dia melahap payudara Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Darah mengalir perlahan dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo, menandakan selaput daranya yang dimenangkan oleh Jongin.  
Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Nafasnya sudah sangat tidak teratur, suaranya hampir hilang karena desahan dan teriakannya, vaginanya juga perih sekali. Badannya rasanya remuk.  
“Jong… In… s-sa-kit,” Kyungsoo mencicit. Air matanya semakin membanjir. Jongin mendekapnya erat, bibirnya secara refleks mencari bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir merah itu tidak segera dilahap dan digigit olehnya. Dia mengecupi bibir itu dari ujung ke ujung.  
Setelah merasa Kyungsoo agak tenang, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pusakanya. Kyungsoo terlihat gemetar menahan perih dan godaan dibawah sana. Wajahnya memerah karena sakit dan nafsu. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menahan diri agar tidak mendorong paksa pusakanya, sekalipun lubang itu begitu nikmat memijat juniornya.  
“Kyungie-ah, kami pulang,” terdengar sebuah suara dari lantai bawah.  
Jongin membulatkan mata. Kyungsoo terlihat kaget. Mereka berdua bertatapan selama beberapa detik, bertanya pada satu sama lain.  
“Kau… hhh… bilang… mereka pulang paling cepat 2 hari lagi?” Jongin masih tersengal.  
Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggeleng. “Lanjut…kan saja. Dengan cepat.” Ini satu-satunya cara. Vaginanya sudah terlanjur dimasuki dan dia yakin vaginanya akan tambah sakit jika Jongin mencabut paksa kejantanannya.  
“Jangan mendesah terlalu…”  
“AAAAHHHHHH JONGIIIIIINNNN… NGGHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…”  
Jongin membulatkan mata. Dia menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Kejantanannya menyodok g-spot Kyungsoo lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia terlambat memberi peringatan.  
“Kyungie-ah? Kau kenapa chagi!?” terdengar suara panik dari bawah sana.  
Jongin menekan juniornya lebih dalam. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Kyungsoo, meredam suara desahan wanita itu yang makin keras. Dia berjengit ketika mendapat hadiah gigitan dari Kyungsoo.  
Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara kaki yang beradu dengan anak tangga. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras. Sudah jelas bahwa orangtua Kyungsoo sedang berlari menuju kamar anaknya.  
BRAK!  
Kamar Kyungsoo terbuka.  
Dua pasang mata melotot melihat dua remaja yang sedang beradu di atas ranjang.  
.  
.  
.  
“Bagaimana bisa kau bilang… ARGH KIM JONGIN AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Kyungsoo meraung heboh. Jongin dengan seenak jidat berbaring disampingnya.  
“Yah kadang kau harus pintar-pintar membaca keadaan, chagi. Lagipula mereka senang kok,” ujar Jongin.  
Jongin baru saja diinterogasi oleh orangtuanya, dan dia samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka membicarakan pendidikan, pekerjaan, dan masa depan. Orangtuanya juga berkali-kali berdecak kagum dan memuji Jongin. Sangat jauh dari harapan. Padahal Kyungsoo ingin ayahnya menghajar laki-laki itu dan mengusirnya. Harapannya semakin pupus ketika dia mendengar orangtuanya tertawa dengan Jongin setelah mereka berbicara selama satu jam.  
Ibu Kyungsoo tadi juga berencana ingin menginterogasi anaknya. Mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamar karena perempuan itu tidak kuat berjalan. Mereka bilang akan menginterogasi Kyungsoo setelah urusan dengan Jongin selesai. Anehnya, setelah ‘sesi wawancara’ Jongin berakhir, ibunya hanya masuk ke kamar untuk memberikan camilan, kemudian pergi. Dia tidak jadi diinterogasi. Ditanya sedikit pun tidak. Kyungsoo sudah curiga awalnya, hingga Jongin bercerita panjang lebar padanya.  
“Apa tadi kau bilang!? Kau bilang kau orgasme di dalamku dan ingin menikahiku!? Dan kau juga bilang kita sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun!? KAU GILA!? 3 TAHUN APANYAAAA INI BARU 3 JAM! LALU, SIAPA YANG INGIN JADI ISTRI DARI MANUSIA HITAM, PESEK, JELEK, DAN MESUM SEPERTIMU INI HAH!? KAU JUGA ORGASME DI LUAR! KAU TIDAK LIHAT SELIMUT YANG KUGULUNG TADI!?” Kyungsoo memukul-mukul brutal dada Jongin. Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Dia malah bergelundungan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya memukul dadanya kini memukul lengan atasnya.  
“Kyung, kau tahu? Mudah bagi seorang lelaki untuk disetujui lamarannya, jika dia cerdas dan mapan. Seperti aku ini.”  
“Kau ini mapan apanya, bodoh!? Dan lelucon macam apa itu? Cerdas? Yang benar saja! Kau hanya cerdas dalam mengangguku!”  
“Kalau begitu coba jelaskan kenapa kita ada di tingkat kelas yang sama, dan kenapa aku tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan orangtuamu tadi. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah menjalankan beberapa perusahaan, termasuk gym tempat kau berlatih membesarkan dada.”  
Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata besarnya. Dia terlalu shock hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kim Jongin… benarkah?  
“Yah! Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau saja berbohong tentang orgasme dan lama hubungan kita!”  
“Untuk hubungan kita, aku memang berbohong pada orangtuamu. Lama hubungan kita, bagaimana kita dekat, kenapa seks tadi terjadi… tapi untuk yang lain, aku tidak bohong.” Jelas Jongin.  
Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya ditimpa oleh besi seberat 60 kg. Dia masih sulit untuk percaya. Kenapa jalan hidupnya sekonyol ini?  
“Oiya orangtuamu bilang, jika kau hamil, pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan bulan ini. Kau akan masuk homeschooling dan pernikahan kita akan disembunyikan sampai umurmu 19 tahun. Tapi jika tidak, kita akan menikah dua tahun setelah kita lulus.”  
“Yah! Sudah jelas aku tidak akan hamil dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ini benar-benar gila! Walaupun aku tidak hamil sekarang, tetap saja kau akan jadi suamiku! Bagaimana bisa eomma dan appa menyetujui lamaranmu tanpa bertanya padaku!?”  
“Anggap saja ini perjodohan, sayang,” Jongin mengacak-acak rambut lembut Kyungsoo.  
“Panggilan menjijikan apa itu!?” Kyungsoo mendorong tangan Jongin menjauh.  
“Kyung, sepertinya aku ingin pernikahan kita dipercepat. Kita ulang lagi ya yang tadi? Kali ini aku ingin orgasme di dalam.”  
“ENYAH KAU KIM JONGIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!! EOOMMMMA APPPPAAAAAAA!!!!!”  
.  
.  
.  
FIN


End file.
